Yo Momma Remix
by Fluffy-samaslilisister
Summary: Basicaly Yo momma but only anime style.Im back after 2 years but its better than ever! who will win I dont know. who will lose, i dont know. Is Kikyo still a hoe yes she is. every anime possible if i miss any tell me. and if u never read this u need to
1. Chapter 1: Kyoto vs Tokyo

Shoma: Ok everyone this is my second story and yes I will update Hidden Secrets soon.

Before we start the story I have to tell you That I will be gone for a couple of days on a trip,

Yes that sucks I'm still in school until the 23rd . Now without further adu

Here is Yo Momma!

Chapter 1: Kyoto vs. Tokyo

Maru- My brother-:Ok ok ok we down here in Kyoto right now and I'm looking for the best joker to go against Tokyo tonight. I'm looking for sting speed and quickness.( I am the dragon trainer and I am typing for my cousin how is mildly retarted). Now if you think you have what it takes to win please step up. – seven people went up- ok thats it?

Go!

Yusuke-talkin to kuwabara – yo momma so fat I hit her wit a bat she went around corner sayin were my dogs at.

Kuwabara:yo moma so crazy she likes cats.

Keiko: huh?

Yusuke: what!

Random person in crowd: a wiki wiki wiki wiki huh what a wiki wow I got a secret…

Yusuke- shooting his reigun at rpic- shaddap.

Botan: yo moma is so ugly she put the bogey man out a business\

Crowd: boooooooooooooo

Botan: don't foget im the grim reaper I can reap you whenever I want.

Crowd-laughing nervously-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahhaahahahahaahhahahe

Koenma: she reckoned a Quarterback was a refund.

Crowd: hahahaha hahahahaha

RPIC: even though it was corny Ill laugh anyway not trying to get killed.

Maru: now that I've seen 4/7 peoples skills I'm gonna chose two of the best people to go aginst Tokyo tonight.

And that is drumroll please …..Yusuke and……..Keiko!

Yusuke: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!

Kuwabaka:Did she even say any jokes?

Koenma and Boton: Crying together

Maru: No she didn't say any jokes but the people watching it on tv voted for her so go!

Yusuke: Yo momma so stupid she lost her shadow.

Keiko: Yo momma so ugly she looks like Kuwabara.

Yusuke:Yo momma so Fat she when she bends over, we enter Daylight Saving Time.

Keiko: Yo momma so poor that even the Cocaroches wouldn't date her.

Maru: Stop the madness! Now the person to go Represent Kyoto is – Drumroll- ………YUSUKE!

NOW ON TO TOKYO!


	2. Chapter 2 Tokyo

Shoma: I was gonna' to put Tokyo in the first chappy but I got in to a Shoot out. Thanks for the Reviews

Chapter2 Tokyo

Omaruka-my sista-: A'ight I'm lookin for the person with the most Style Sting and speed to go against Kyoto tonight so I you think you have what it takes to win please step up.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Sesshomaru and a vvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy lo' level demon stepped up

Inu: IS HE EVEN A DDDEEEEMMMMOOOONNNN!

Omaruka:-sighs- unfortunally he is but lets start now.

Sango: ok-talks to Inu- Yo momma so stupid she don't know 50 cent and I aint talking bout da rapper!

Crowd: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Inu: Grrrr well Yo momma so ugly they knew what time she was born cuz her face stopped the clock...

Crowd:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sango: well Yo momma so ugly I heard yer Father first met her at the Zoo.

Shippo: - to lo' level Youkai- Yo momma so poor when she asked me over to dinner I took a paper plate from the kitchen and she groule - "Don't use the good china"

Crowd: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

LLY: Yo momma so ugly she looks likes you

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshy: Yo momma so poor when I visited her trailer, 2 cockroaches tripped me and a Rat tried to steal me wallet.

Crowd: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Omaruka: ok…………Man ya'll jokes was funny man. Woo this is gonna be hard but the 2 people I'll chose to battle Kyoto is ………………….

Guess What?

You guys get to chose who gets to Face Kyoto in the next Chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers

BBVixenXoXo- Kurama and Hiei will be in here I can't remember when cause my book is at school.

Hitoricocchi

kikyouhater118


	3. Chapter 3 The winner of week 1

Sho-Sho745: ok first I would like to say…..THANK YOU REVEIERS! –Ahem- sugar rush. So on with the story!

Disclamer: don't own YYH or INU or any other show

Chapter 3 The winner of week 1 and the beginning of week 2

Omaruka: Is….. Sango and Sesshomaru. So I guess you 2 have to battle aginst each other to go battle

Sango: Yo momma so has green hair and thinks she's a Tree.

Crowd: oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sesshy: Yo momma has wooden boobs and breast feeds beavers.

Crowd: -dying…literally- hahahahahahahahahahahahahah-gasp- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

San: Yo momma so old she left her purse on Noah's Ark.

Crowd:-died of lafter-

Sho-Sho: A Yo Sammy! Get me a new crowd!

Sammy:ok-go gets a new crowd-

New Crowd:hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Sesshy: Yo momma so old she got the first copy of the Ten Commandments.

RIPC: but I thought that was you?

Sesshy: Why you insolent fool! DRAGON STRIKE!

Crowd: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Omaruka: hahaha once again you guys are so funny but The person that I absolutely have to choose is…..Sesshomaru!

San: Have fun beating Kyoto.

Sesshy: hn

Shipp: Great job Sesshomaru! I hope you beat Kyoto!

Final Round

Sho-Sho: Ok we down here in Osaka right now with the winners from Kyoto and Tokyo. Yusuke and Sesshomaru.

Ok for the first round all I want to hear about how Stupid and ugly yo mommas are. Second round is is on how dirty yo mommas are. The last round is One final joke a piece to see who wins.

Round One

Me: Now I only want to here about how stupid and ugly yo mommas are got it

Yusuke: ya ya ya you told us that already can we just get on with it.

Me:-glares at Yusuke- Well I can Replace you with Koenma over there.-points to a crying Koenma-

Yusuke: Like im a let that toddler take my place lets go

Koenma: I'm NOT A TODLLER YUSUKE.

Yusuke: ya ya ya well yo momma so stupid when you were born, she looked at your umbilical cord and said, "Wow, it comes with cable too!"

Crowd: hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha

Sesshy: Yo momma so ugly her shadow gave up.

Crowd: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Suke: Yo momma so ugly when she walked into the Haunted House, she came back out with a Job Application!

Crowd: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sesshy: Well yo momma so stupid I told her drinks were on the house...so she went and got a ladder...

Crowd: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ShoShoOmaruka&Maru:-whispers about winner of the first round-

Me: the winner of .

Omaruka: the first round is..

Maru: Sesshomaru!

Suke: What

Me: yup and round two will be in the next chapter.

Everyone: bye

Reviers

BBVixenXoXo

Hitoricocchi

kikyouhater118

The Dragon Trainer

LuckyKyoKyo

Hiei'shalfbrother

MystiKoorime

does it matter 0

sorry for not updating in…3 months (sweatdrops) but I was to lazy to type any thing plise don't hurt me I will try and get the next chapter up Before I start school on the 8th ok

Ja-ne!

Sho-Sho has has left the building ..er..computer.ehehehe


	4. Chapter 4 Final round

It's been two years! Two years I say! But I'm back and ready to right some more! I'm so sorry I just never had the time and my cousin just brought it up today so on ward!

Chapter 4 Round 2 and the winner

Me: alright Round 2 now I only want to hear about how dirty yo mommas are. GO!

Yuske: Ok Yo mama so dirty she has to creep up on bathwater.

Crowd: oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sesshy: Yo mama so Dirty that they have to pour salt water down her pants to keep her crabs fresh.

Crowd:haahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!

Yusuke: Yo mama so dirty she makes mud look clean.

Crowd:hahahahahah!

Sesshy: Yo Momma so Dirty that standin next to Kinkiho i mean Kikyo, she make Kinkiho i mean Kikyo look like a butler!

Crowd: YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOO DATS CRAZI!!

Kikyo: HAHAHA thats funny! Huh wait a minute

Maru: All right now on to the third and final round one final joke a piece

Yusuke: Yo Moma So Old she co-wrote the 4th Commandment

Crowd: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sesshy: Yo you want to know what a beaver really is its a New York city sewer rat that yo fat momma stepped on!

Crowd: (Apperiantly Yusuke's fat mom didn't think that was so funny so she stepped on thier voice boxes and now cant laugh. SIGH now i need a new crowd again A MECHANICAL ONE! MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)

Maru: alright its kind of obvious who won Its Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru Is the winner of the first week!

Me: Preview for next week

Near, L, 1st Kira and 2nd Kira will face of

Everthing will be different

Now review ...PLZ!


End file.
